The Saga of the Elementalist) 1 - Kai
by The Raven's Echo
Summary: Kai's little sister Nya has been kidnapped by Samukai. Kai is determined to save her and will stop at nothing to do so. Can Sensei Wu help Kai reach his goal? (Good stuff starts in Chapter 1)
1. Prologue

Attention all fans of the show: If you wish, you can skip past the prologue, as it's just the start of the show; if you need or just want a refresher, or perhaps are unfamiliar with the show - Which, in that case, why are you reading fanfiction for it? - Then by all means, read the prologue. Otherwise, continue to Chapter 1.

* * *

Kai's day could have gone better. It should've been a typical day in the shop, but It got weird when an old man, from out of town, came to browse the shop. The man wore a rice hat that shaded his wise old eyes. The wrinkles in his face held a fading scar from his youth. His hand clutched a bamboo staff that he used to support himself.

"Your metal is slow and heavy," the wizened man stated. "Useful to slow one down; useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but none for a ninja?"

Kai had gotten a little irked when the old man scoffed at their lack of stock. Their little shop mainly shoed horses and fixed farming tools. The samurai equipment was there for show and to prove they could forge anything.

"The shop is called Four Weapons, not For Browsing," Kai sharply informed the old man "Either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else."

The old man muttered something about finding something special here, as if he had intended to come to this particular shop. Unfortunately, Kai had been too aggravated to pay him much heed.

Shortly after the aging man left, all hell broke loose, literally. Skeletal men rode over the hill, threatened the villagers, and attacked the shop. Kai had just enough time to gear up and give his sister, Nya, instructions before he met them in battle.

Kai fended one after another off but to no avail. Not being truly alive, these 'men' couldn't be killed. Kai ducked and dodged, swinging his blade with careful precision. His sword had no effect; most of the time it would get caught in their ribs, and even when he was able to damage to them, the only thing he could do was break their bone off. Kai quickly came to the conclusion the best he could do was slow these skeletal men down by literally hacking them to pieces.

After what seemed like a long time, Kai found a familiar figure at his back, Nya. Normally Kai would've tried to send her back inside, but in this case, he was glad to have someone he trusted there. Together they parried and blocked the bone weapons. With two of them, they created a ring that they defended until they fought their way out.

The skeletons started scattering. With a nod to each other, Kai and Nya split up to drive them back where they came from. Kai spotted one that was slightly different from the rest. He was broader and taller than the other skeletons. His head was bigger, displaying dark, empty eye sockets. Kai was sure he was the one calling the shots.

The skeleton grinned wickedly at Kai when challenged. He only realized why too late. The skeleton drew four swords from behind his back, with his four hands. Kai realized too late just how outmatched he was.

While Kai had trained and practiced with swords all his life, he wasn't prepared for the strength the skeleton possessed. Kai was quickly disarmed and thrust to the ground. His armor, being slightly too big, made it impossible to regain his feet without assistance. The skeleton slowly approached Kai, ready to end him. Suddenly the old man from before stood between them.

The man and skeleton exchanged 'greetings' before fighting. Both were swift and agile, considering one was old and the other was solely bones. Kai tried to regain his feet, but with no luck; the armor was simply too heavy.

Samukai, which was apparently the skeleton's name, threw three of his blades into the unstable water tower frame. (Kai had meant to fix it.) It swayed before lurching toward Kai who was still struggling. For the second time that day, Kai was sure this would be the end of him, only to be saved by the old man yet again.

Even with all the action Kai had been surrounded by that day, there were only two things he remembered clearly. When Samukai yelled, "Lord Garmadon says, take the girl!" and Nya's piercing scream when a bone hand snatched her away from him. Kai had run after them, but it made no difference. Samukai got away with his sister.

In a rage, Kai had whirled on the old man looking for someone to blame. The old man was calm and reassuring. He told Kai there was nothing he could've done. Kai, in turn, decided he had to go after Samukai. The old man (who introduced himself as Sensei Wu) informed him, "Where they go, a mortal cannot."

Samukai was from the Underworld, which explained why they were all skeletons. He also worked for Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu's older brother. It seemed Garmadon was after the Golden Weapons, which Wu had hidden after the battle with Garmadon that had cast him to the Underworld. Wu was an old friend of Kai's father and had entrusted a map with the weapon's locations to him.

Kai was crestfallen. Not only had they gotten away with his baby sister, but they also had a map that would lead them to dangerous weapons. Feeling responsible, Kai accepted Wu's offer to train under him, to become a ninja.


	2. The Training Course

After walking all day, followed by climbing a mountain (this had been a first for Kai) he had been able to eat, clean up, and crash. Now he stood ready to start his ninja training so he could save his little sister and clean up the mess he was responsible for.

"Hey," said the annoyingly familiar voice, "Cheer up! It could be worse."

"I know, I know," Kai said aloud. "I just…" Kai thought of the past. He'd made a promise that day to himself to look after Nya, and make sure nothing would ever hurt her again. Especially nothing he did. "I'm going to get her back, Ash; if it's the last thing I do. Now be useful today and don't distract me."

Sounding slightly offended Ash replied, "I'm always useful. Maybe not in the way you want me to be…"

"Just, watch my back," Kai said as he left his room and headed for the courtyard.

Ash laughed, "Don't I always?" Kia could hear the mischievousness in Ash's voice.

Ash had been with Kai as long as he could remember. He was only a voice in his head, but Ash held a lot of sway with Kai. They were best friends, and Ash seemed to be the only one who really understood him, even if Ash was just something he might have made up and hadn't let go yet. They had thought Ash was his subconscious once, but Ash made a terrible subconscious, so instead Ash had remained as Kai's imaginary friend or split personality; however you wanted to look at it.

Kai rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the portico. There he found Sensei Wu kneeling on a mat with tea set up for one on a tray next to him. On his other side was a wooden sword. In the courtyard was what you could call a training course, or impossible.

The starting point had three human-sized dummies swinging from a platform turning counterclockwise. After that followed five or six posts with poles sticking out from them all turning in different directions. Another platform was turning counterclockwise, but with two spinning disks with swords sticking out attached to the center post. Five or four more posts followed, shifting up and down from the ground. A third spinning platform equipped with three chopping axes, followed by another five or six posts swiping the air for any unlucky participant. The course ended with one final spinning platform with a swinging flail. In the center of the course was a spinning central post armed with a swinging punching bag and flail.

Kai swallowed as he approached Sensei. "Wow… you really have your work cut out for you," said Ash.

Kai accepted the wooden sword from Sensei. "If it's what I've got to do, then so be it."

"Good luck bro. I'ma stay back here where it's safe, you know?"

"What happened to watching my back!?" exclaimed Kai.

"Finish the course before I finish my tea," said Sensei.

"I will… just from… you know, back here."

"Ugh, you're no help."

Kai burst into motion and ran straight at the first obstacle, only to be thrown back to the ground by the first dummy. He got to his feet and ran at the dummies again. Over and over he met the dummies on the spinning platform only to be thrown off, each time angering him further. Until Sensei told him to call it quits for now. Aggravated, Kai threw his wooden sword to the ground and stormed off to his room.

"Wow… real mature Kai." Ash said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" shouted Kai.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do! And anyway you're yelling. That won't look suspicious at all," sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Kai took a breath and thought, "I'm stuck here trying to fend off dummies while who knows where Nya is or what's happening to her! How am I to finish the course in a time limit when I can't even beat the first obstacle? Was all that training a waste?" Kai was pacing the room.

"First off, I have a feeling Nya is fine. Second, the old man knows what he's doing. And third, that's different. You weren't going up against a training course. Plus this is your first day," Ash pointed out.

"I'll just have to move faster, work harder. I've got to get better." Kai started to head back to the training course.

"Good, use that frustration to your advantage. Let it fuel you."

When Kai reached the courtyard, he checked to make sure Sensei Wu wasn't out there before taking the course head on. He charged the first platform. Jumping on, he steadied himself, running against it trying to simply dodge the dummies. They swung with no rhyme or reason and eventually knocked him off. Kai got up and studied the platform before trying again. By the time an hour had gone by Kai had been knocked off fifteen more times.

"Kai… You're thinking too much. The more you think, the less you'll react."

Kai struggled to his feet. He felt beat up and majorly bruised. Even worse, he felt defeated. How had he ever thought he could protect Nya and their home when he couldn't even beat a moving dummy.

He watched the course swing and spin. He closed his eyes leaning on a wooden support. Nya's scream rang in his ears jarring him alert and tense. His eyes fell on the course again. He followed the path one of the dummies made on the platform.

He planted his feet, relaxed his muscles, raised his sword and charged. In one smooth jump, he landed on the spinning platform and took off running against it. First dummy dodged, second parried, third slammed into the center pole. A leap from the platform landed him for the first time at the second obstacle. Relief washed over him as he felt his determination return.

Second obstacle. Kai darted through it, taking some hits but blocking most. He weaved through the poles with the skill of a swordsman till he reached the other side. Five obstacles to go. He could and would do this! Kai forged on, though beaten and tired conquering the next two obstacles before finally meeting his match at the ax platform.

Exhausted Kai plopped onto the steps. "Well done," came a voice from behind causing Kai to jump. "Not many make it this far their first day," Sensei continued, "but now it is time for you to rest."

"Yes, Sensei," said Kai. With a hand from the old man, Kai got to his feet and drug himself to bed.

"I knew you could do it. I knew you could." Kai could tell Ash was smiling.

"I haven't done it yet," said Kai yawning. He pulled the covers up and closed his eyes. Turning in his mind, he saw Ash with his flaming red hair and vibrant green eyes watching him from beyond the dais. "But I will," he said aloud confidently.

Mischief danced in Ash's eyes as he smiled. "I know you will."


	3. Success!

Kai woke early the next morning and got straight to work. Being refreshed helped his sore limbs a ton and some sleep allowed him to think clearly. But time was still ticking. It had been two days since Samukai had kidnapped Nya. He had to get faster; he had to get stronger.

With encouragement from Ash, Kai took on the training course from the beginning. There were secrets to each challenge, each platform. It took determination, a whole lot of luck, and bruises, for Kai to unlock those secrets. It took him three tries before reaching the third platform from start to finish.

He watched it spin, occasionally ducking to dodge the punching bag that whipped it's way around the course. Kai had gotten used to avoiding it the day before. From what he could tell if he timed his jump onto the platform just right he wouldn't have to spend much time there at all. He could jump right off and onto the next challenge

Only one way to know, though. He leaped for the platform and was instantly knocked out of the air. He slid down the steps slightly dazed.

"Fail… serious fail man." Ash snickered, after all, it wasn't his body that was being bashed and bruised.

The punching bag swung around in front of him in a taunting manner. Kai glared, this course wouldn't take so long if it weren't for that bag. It had knocked him off the course one too many times. "Shut up! This is hard enough without you keeping score."

"Hey, who said I was keeping score! I simply informed you that you failed!"

"Just shut up!"

He jumped to his feet and ran back to the third platform careful to keep the punching bag in his peripheral vision. He waited till the bag had gone over his head before attempting the platform again. He landed on the platform and quickly sprang from his kneeling position. He slid under one of the chopping axes and jumped off the platform, rolling to his feet in front of the next obstacle. This pattern continued till he mastered all the parts of the obstacle course.

"Ha! I knew you could do it! I was right!" exclaimed Ash.

"Now to do within the time limit," thought Kai determinedly.

Kai walked back over to the start. His eyes darted to each obstacle, trying to discern when was the moment to start. With everything spinning and moving Kai couldn't tell when that moment was.

"Will you STOP OVER THINKING!" yelled Ash.

Kai surged into motion taking on the dummies again. Quickly he was thrown from the platform.

"Fail," came an old voice. Kai looked up and saw Sensei sitting on the porch with his tea.

Again Kai tried the course, letting his body react. He got further and further with every attempt, but he wasn't fast enough. Every time he was knocked down or thrown off both Sensei Wu and Ash let him know it. Every time it was because he'd stopped to think or he'd hesitated.

Kai's body begged for relief. He was sore and bruised. He had to complete it, though. "One more time," he thought. He got to his feet and readjusted his grip on his sword.

"You can do it. I know you can. Don't think about it. Just react."

Kai took a breath calming his shakiness. The punching bag swung overhead. Kai leaped onto the first platform letting his body and skills take over completely. Dodge, slice, jump. Next obstacle. Slide, roll, jump. Next platform.

Kai realized this wasn't any different from the years he'd spent training with the swords from the shop. If he quit thinking so much he could notice the breeze on the back of his neck and he'd know to duck.

About halfway to the end, Kai threw his wooden sword with all his might knocking Sensei's cup from his hands. Two more platforms. Time seemed to slow down. He was so close to the end. Now weaponless Kai ducked, dodged and slid accordingly. He finished by swinging over the railing of the porch while Sensei was filling his tea cup. Moving lightly on his toes he picked up the sugar bowl and offer it to his confused sensei, "Was that one lump, or two?"

"Really… I can't believe you said that. I'm disowning you."


	4. Black Assault

Kai felt extremely successful. He'd beaten the course in two days and impressed Sensei Wu. With his swordsman skills and new ninja training he'd be unstoppable. He'd charge at Samukai, bring him down, and rescue his sister from his bony hands.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Kai got ready for bed. The room he was using had a washbasin with a mirror in one corner where he was brushing his teeth. There was a bed, drawers, and desk with a chair all on one wall leaving the other two walls open for the two doors. One lead to the hallway and the other to the next room over.

The old temple creaked as he brushed his teeth. He got the feeling he was being watch but assumed it was Ash from behind. When Kai turned in his mind, it was dark and misty but that was normal. The ankle deep waters were still and Ash was off to the side of the center platform, doing… whatever it was that Ash did when he wasn't watching the screen that was Kai's vision.

By stepping on that platform Ash would be able to assume control of Kai's body, but only if Kai stepped down, which happened occasionally. It was accepted between the two that Ash was the better fighter but it was Kai's body, so if Kai was desperate he would step down and allow Ash control. Ash could also fight Kai for control through a battle of wills, but they'd never degraded to that.

Kai was just putting his toothbrush in it's cup when he heard a soft thump behind him. He whirled and found three figures dress in black ninja suits surrounding him. Kai brandished his toothbrush like his sword, but it wasn't much of a match for their weapons.

The ninja to Kai's left had a pretty average build, illuminating blue eyes and was wielding shurikens. The ninja to his right was lanky with cobalt blue eyes and a scar across his right eyebrow. He swung his nunchuk threateningly.

The third ninja stood between him and the door. He was the biggest and most intimidating of the three with his broad shoulders and sturdy build. He had bushy eyebrows that set a dark tone to his obsidian black eyes. Finishing off his dramatic look was one very large, very sharp scythe, the weapon of Death.

" _Uh, bro, you're in trouble,_ big _trouble,"_ said Ash.

" _No kidding."_ Kai couldn't see a way out. Backed into a corner with only a toothbrush for a weapon was not very good odds. They were moving in but Kai had nowhere else to go, nowhere but forward.

Kai thrust his toothbrush at the ninja with the shurikens, stuffing it in his mask into his mouth. He spit it out with enough force it hit the scarred ninja in the face before hitting the floor. They were all momentarily distracted allowing Kai to scramble into the rafters.

" _Nice!"_

" _Let's just hope our luck lasts,"_ Kai thought back.

Kai felt the something blow through his hair and instinctively ducked. Glancing up he saw a shuriken in the wall. He leaped to the next rafter and glanced back. All three ninja were in the rafters now and gaining quick. Kai made for the next rafter and received a kick in the back sending him straight through the roof, into the courtyard. He rolled into the center post.

" _Not so lucky anymore,"_ groaned Kai.

" _We can make it. The training course!"_

" _On it!"_

Kai scrambled to his feet. Weaving between the equipment he made his way toward the activation button. He couldn't see the ninja through but the movement in his peripheral vision told him they were closing in. Kai hit the button and turned to watch.

Dummies swept the nunchuck ninja off his feet with a yelp. One of the maces took care of the shuriken ninja. The third ninja duck the second maces. Kai hopped onto the punching bag and rode it around, smacking the heavy ninja to the ground.

Jumping off Kai found himself surrounded again. Weapons abandoned, punches and kicks flew silently as both sides used all their training. Fists and feet met soft skin and cloth to later cause bruises. Ash acted like an extra pair of eyes, calling for blocks or punches in certain directions.

Despite all the help, the fight was still three on one and though Kai put up a good fight he was soon overwhelmed. The dark ninja took both of them to the ground. They rolled around trying to best or kock the other out. Kai managed to get on top and was going to strike when a heavy weight landed on him, flattening him to the bigger ninja. Kia was getting panicked, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew he could take the other two ninja. It was the big dark one he was worried about. He was twice his size and quite a bit stronger as well. He was, in other words, toast.

The loud exclamation of "Stop!" broke the silent fight up. Quickly the dog pile was untangled as the ninja, Kai included, came to attention before Sensei Wu. Light from the room beyond shadowed his face, but outlined his old, sturdy frame.

Kai stood between the dark and nunchuck ninjas. The third was to the other side of the nunchuck ninja. The course behind them had quit moving at some point and the ninja's weapons were scattered about the courtyard.

The three ninja bow and simultaneously said, "Yes Sensei." They fidgeted nervously clearly expecting the worst.

"Wait a minute, they're your students too?" Kai asked.

Sensei gave a slight nod.

"This was my final test wasn't it?" Kai was devastated, he had failed! He had been squashed like a pancake. He would never find his sister and save her.

Ash sensed Kai's mood and comforted, " _I don't think this was your final test. There's something not right about it."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" interrupted the nunchuck ninja urgently. "You never said anything about a fourth! It's always three. Three blind mice, three musketeers, three…"

"Ah," the dark ninja stepped forward, "what he's trying to say Sensei Wu is that the three of us have trained together. We're solid."

"Didn't look so solid to me," Kai said haughtily trying to sound confident. He held his own after all. The dark ninja glared at him.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" the third ninja asked spreading his hands.

"Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first," the old man revealed colorful cloth from behind him. He handed white to the third ninja, blue to the talkative one, red to Kai, and black to the dark ninja.

"Whoa! Look what color I get!" the blue one exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, I still get black," the dark ninja observed. He sounded disappointed.

The old master ignored them introducing each of them in turn. "Kai, master of fire. It burns bright in you." He gave Kai a strange look. "Jay is blue, master of lighting."

"Heh, that's not all I'm the master of," Jay boasted. "I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry."

"More like mouth of lighting," grumbled the black ninja.

Sensei touched the next ninja with his staff. "Black ninja is Cole. Solid as rock, master of earth."

Cole punched the air in front of himself a few times to show off either his skill or muscles, Kai wasn't sure which. Kai snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Nice to meet you kid. I got your back," Cole flipped his hood off, "and for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

Kai was almost inclined to agree. Even without his scythe Cole didn't look like anything could scare him let alone stop him if he put his mind to something. Cole had olive skin, and curly black hair, but what stood out the most were his eyebrows. They were black and bushy and set a dark tone to his obsidian black eyes that just didn't match the warm grin.

"Except for dragons." said the white ninja from the other end of the line.

"Dragons aren't from this world Zane, I said _in_ this world," Cole retorted looking very uncomfortable that this was had been mentioned.

Wu ended it by introducing the last ninja formally, "And white ninja is Zane, master of ice and seer with sixth sense."

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously," Kai said sarcastically to Cole in an attempt to break the ice.

Zane flipped his hood off and asked quite seriously, "You too have the gift?"

Without his hood his eyes looked quite normal. Much more normal than his hair; it was platinum blond and stuck straight up like it had been thoroughly gelled, and panned out like a plateau. Beyond that he was very unremarkable, with his pale skin, angled face, and perfectly straight eyebrows.

Jay laughed, "He's just making a joke Zane." He pulled his hood off as well, "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor, huh?"

Jay's face had a lot more character. He had slightly singed messy ginger hair, and tanned skin. His cobalt blue eyes seemed alive with energy and his lopsided grin was infectious.

"Yes, it was a joke, ha ha," Zane agreed.

Jay face plammed.

"Pay attention!" Sensei directed, sounding slightly annoyed. "You four are the chosen ones who will protect the four golden weapons from Lord Garmadon."

"But what about my sister!?" Kai demanded. He felt as though they were getting off topic here. After all that was what he was here for. He honestly didn't care about any weapons, he just wanted his sister back. She was everything to him.

Jay gasped, "We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" he asked, nugging Kai with his bony elbow.

"Jay!" implored Cole.

"Wha-? I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into. Does she like blue?" Jay pressed. Cole gave him a look of, 'We've been over this'.

"Back off," Kai threatened.

" _Whoa… chill out,"_ Ash said. " _You are very emotional at the moment. You don't need to bite everyone's head off."_

Kai took a breath.

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister," Sensei said. "It is time, we must go to the first weapon."

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Cole said slightly desperate. "Can we at least get dressed?" The request didn't seem unreasonable. They were all standing in the courtyard in sweaty clothes, weaponless, and Kai was in his PJs.

Wu surveyed them before conceding, "Quickly, then we will take the horse carriage, my feet are tired." With that he wandered off to wait.

"Great!" Jay said chipperly.

"Is it just me, or do you feel like he's taking us for a ride?" Cole asked.

Ride or not Kai was determined. His sister was all the family he had left. "Well if it means finding my sister, then sign me up."


End file.
